Sewaktu Kyungsoo
by swaggyauthor
Summary: Ini kisah tentang ku dan kekasih ku, Do Kyungsoo. Kau boleh menjerit ketika membacanya, tak masalah juga jika harus mengumpat. Kau juga boleh menyukainya. Kau dibebaskan untuk beberapa hal, tapi tidak untuk mengambil nya dari ku — park chanyeol. Warn: [ pcy dks ] [ chansoo /gs /au/ non baku] copyright 2017, by Swaggyauthor


❝ _Ini kisah tentang ku dan kekasih ku, Do Kyungsoo. Kau boleh menjerit ketika membacanya, tak masalah juga jika harus mengumpat. Kau juga boleh menyukainya. Kau dibebaskan untuk beberapa hal, tapi tidak untuk mengambil nya dari ku_

— _park chanyeol._

Warn: [ pcy × dks ] [ chansoo /gs /au ]

© copyright 2017, by Swaggyauthor

Sewaktu Kyungsoo Tersenyum

Jikalau musim kemarau satu tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum sebegitu manisnya, aku tidak akan jatuh sedalam ini pada pesonanya. Setahun sudah aku berjuang menggapai dia yang masih terlalu tinggi jangkauannya.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memusingkan urusan hati. Jika ia tidak suka padaku maka aku mundur. Aku tidak masalah, karena uhati memang tak bisa dipaksa. Tapi setelah melihat gadis kuncir satu dengan kacamata bulat yang terkadang ia pakai itu tersenyum padaku. Seketika aku berubah menjadi orang lain. Pikiran ku berpindah haluan. Jikalau dulu aku akan mundur pada orang yang menolakku, sekarang tidak. Aku malah akan terus maju sampai ia menerima ku. Dan untuk masalah hati ia memang tak bisa dipaksa, tapi hati akan terbiasa.

Kronologi satu tahun lalu masih menempel jelas di kepala ini. Musim kemarau tahun lalu kami mengadakan classmeeting, acara rutin enam bulan sekali yang dilakukan setelah kami menjalani minggu panjang ujian akhir. Saat itu aku ingat betul bagaimana sorak sorai teman-teman satu angkatan ku dan kakak kelas yang berdiri di pinggir-pinggir lapangan untuk melihat pertandingan basket. Kebetulan aku perwakilan dari kelas sepuluh ips lima waktu itu. Dipilih hanya sekadar aku ini tinggi dan cukup jago dalam olahraga. Bukan karena aku seorang anak klub basket. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, aku berlari kecil memasuki lapangan. Diikuti teman-teman satu tim ku dari kelas yang berbeda namun dari jurusan yang sama.

Hari itu kami berkesempatan melawan kelas sebelas ips, yang 3 dari 5 personilnya adalah ace dari klub basket. Itu membuat ku sedikit menciut. Matthew, si ketua tim pada saat itu memberikan semangat kepada kami.

 _"Jangan takut adu badan. Sikat aja."_

Katanya saat itu.

Dengan skill amatir dan kepercayaan diri tipis, kami mencoba nya. Ketika bola berwarna oranye itu di lempar ke atas dan peluit di tiup. Pertandingan di mulai.

Telapak kaki ku perih. Badan ku terjatuh beberapa kali. Dan kami kecurian lagi. Babak pertama kami kalah telak. Hanya dapat memasukkan delapan kali. Dan mereka memasukkan lebih dari dua puluh jika tak salah.

Walau konteks pertandingan ini hanya permainan bukan untuk meraih gelar juara. Tapi tetap saja, harus diusahakan untuk menang. Aku mengelap keringat menggunakan kaos olahraga ku yang sudah basah kuyup. Matthew menghampiri ku dan memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin. Ia juga memberikan kepada yang lain. Aku meminum air itu sedikit dan sisa nya kuguyur ke kepala. Dinginnya air itu langsung membuat aku menjadi lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Guys, tenang masih ada satu babak lagi. Usahain pimpin skor nanti. Bikin hasilnya imbang." kata Matthew serius. Nafasnya saling kejar mengejar dengan ucapan.

"Gila, udah gak sanggup gue matt. Mereka mainnya kaya orang kesurupan tau gak." ucap Zico. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan dan sudah tak tahan dengan pertandingan basket ini.

"Iya, bayangin aja mereka punya tiga orang yang jelas-jelas ace. Kita? Cuma punya lo doang yang jago." kali ini myungsoo. Anak paling pintar dan pendiam dari jurusan kami tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada kesal. Itu sudah tidak wajar.

"Ah gue nyerah aja deh, gak kuat lagi nih. Lutut gue mau copot rasanya." giliran jaehyung yang bersuara. Ia duduk asal-asalan di bawah dan mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya. Tampak sangat kegerahan.

"Udahlah, coba aja dulu. Toh tadi lumayan kita masukin delapan, daripada gak sama sekali."

Bukannya aku sok bijak atau apa. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan teman-teman ku. Karena aku juga sama lelahnya dengan mereka, tapi di sisi lain mencoba menerima kemauan Matthew. Si ketua tim itu tersenyum padaku karena ia mendapat dukungan.

Jadi pertandingan ini hanya akan di berlangsung selama dua babak. Masing masing babak berdurasi 30 menit dengan istirahat 10 menit. Panitia memutuskan demikian karena masih ada lomba lagi setelah ini. Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu jadilah pertandingan hanya dilakukan 70 menit tidak kurang tidak lebih. Jadi kemungkinan untuk kita menang sudah tidak ada lagi. Buat kita memimpin di set dua agar pertandingan ini berakhir imbang atau berakhir dengan kekalahan. Hanya dua opsi itu yang tersisa.

"Udah ayo dong semangat, loyo amat deh semua" kata ku sambil mencoba untuk menyamankan suasana. Aku mengulurkan tangan ku untuk membantu jaehyung berdiri. Kemudian Matthew juga membantu Zico untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kunci nya ada di kak minho yang lagi cidera lutut. Pasti performance nya gak sebagus set pertama. Gue yakin dia bakal main bentar di set dua nanti. Jadi kita cuma punya lawan dua ace dan dua amatir di sana. Oh iya bagi-bagi bola itu harus myungsoo, jangan lo bawa sendiri bolanya. Bisa kecolongan banyak kaya tadi contohnya. Lempar ke jaehyung atau zico yang ada di deket lo. Inget kita ini tim lo gak main sendiri. Nah jaehyung, bola basket itu harus di dribble jangan asal lo bawa lari aja kalo gak ada celah buat lanjut dribble oper ke temen lo yang paling deket, zico atau myungsoo. Chan, jangan ragu-ragu buat ngelakuin slam dunk. Padahal tadi tuh ya dikit lagi aja kalo lo nya yakin skor kita jadi tiga belas. Dan yang terakhir zico, jangan gampang kepancing emosi oke. Mereka bukan mau ngajak lo berantem cuma mau ngerebut bola yang lo bawa aja." jelas Matthew panjang lebar. Aku mengiyakan ucapannya. Tadi aku memang ragu-ragu untuk melakukan slam dunk. Makanya dengan mudah bola itu dipukul keluar sebelum memasuki ring.

Aku berlari kencang, tangan kanan ku mendribble bola sedangkan tangan kiri ku menghalau kak hyungsik yang akan merebutnya. Jaehyung berlari mengikutiku, ia menggerakkan tangannya. Memberi tanda bahwa ia siap menerima operan bola ku. Setelah melihat celah, barulah aku mengoper bola ke jaehyung yang langsung diterimanya dengan cepat. Walaupun tubuh nya itu terlalu kurus untuk ukuran orang dengan tinggi 182, ku akui ia cukup kuat.

Dua puluh detik sebelumnya, Matthew bilang bahwa waktu tinggal 2 menit dan minimal harus memasukkan sekali lagi. Skor kami memimpin di babak ke dua ini. Empat orang amatir dengan tekad kuat ditambah satu orang dari klub basket ternyata bisa juga cukup kuat juga melawan dua orang amatir dan dua orang ace.

Aku menoleh ke jaehyung, ia tampak kebingungan karena di kepung. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan memberi kode agar ia langsung melempar bola ke ring. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk saling oper dan menggiring bola ke depan ring.

"JAEHYUNG JUST SHOOT NOW!" teriak Matthew.

Bagi Jaehyung mendengar teriakan Matthew sama saja seperti prajurit yang mendengarkan perintah dari komandannya. Akhirnya ia melempar bola tersebut ke arah ring dengan mata tertutup, ia ragu saat itu. Dan aku yakin lemparannya tak akan berhasil. Spontan aku berlari ke arah bola berwarna oranye itu, menggapainya dan

 _ **DUNK!**_

Aku membuka kembali mata ku dan menemukan kedua tanganku menggantung di ring basket. Setelah itu terdengar suara peluit ditiup dan riuh suara teriakan dari orang-orang yang berdiri di pinggir-pinggir lapangan. Lalu detik berikutnya matthew menggendongku di pundaknya. Jaehyung, myungsoo, serta zico ikut berteriak kesenangan.

"Yeol kita menang!"

Ucapan jaehyung baru menyadarkan ku bahwa kami menang di babak kedua ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga lamban sekali menangkap situasi krusial waktu itu. Mungkin karena aku tidak menyangka akan berhasil melakukan slam dunk di waktu yang hanya tersisa kurang dari satu menit itu. Menakjubkan untukku. Matthew menurunkan ku dari pundaknya dan berganti dengan aku serta jaehyung, myungsoo dan zico yang melempar-lemparkan tubuhnya ke udara. Kami tertawa senang. Rasa lelah kami berganti kesenangan yang meluap. Masih dalam euforia kemenangan kami, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Teman-teman satu jurusan kami terlihat sama senangnya, walau tidak seekspresif kami dalam mengungkapkan kesenangannya bahwa teman satu jurusannya ini menang. Bahkan teman-teman ku dari jurusan yang berbeda serta kakak kelas bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki kami. Aku tersenyum dan terus mengederkan pandangan, hingga berhenti di sudut lapangan. Dimana ada seorang gadis berkuncir satu dengan kacamata hitam membingkai mata bulatnya itu tersenyum, bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah ku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya familiar dengan wajahnya. Mungkin karena kami sering bertegur pandang. Dan pada detik itu aku terkunci pada senyumannya lalu sekon berikutnya aku terjerumus dalam. Lalu menit setelahnya ketika Matthew menepuk pudakku, aku sadar aku sudah jatuh hati pada gadis di sudut lapangan itu.


End file.
